BasketBallBoy
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Gabriella is bored and finds a new site. She meets a boy who goes by the name of BasketBallBoy, what could happen? Troyella oneshot. Please Read and review.


_Heres a one-shot I wrote when I was really bored. PLEASE review!!! I'll give you a cookie: Okay instead of a cookie how about I read and review one of your stories, okay? Cool. Thanks for reading!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Fanfiction

Gabriella Montez was sitting home on a Saturday night bored out of her mind. She decided to play around on the computer. She searched a few different sites and checked her e-mail. Still bored, she continued clicking on random sites until she came upon a site called Deviantart.(I don't own!) Curious she clicked on it and began searching different things. After a while she was fascinated and decided to make her own account. She choose the user name XxGorgeousGabixX because that's what her father use to call her. She looked at her main page and clicked 'update journal'. Gabi started ranting about everything she was thinking about, which was a lot. She started from the pressure of her life to how she was in love with her best friend, Troy Bolton although she didn't say his last name in the journal. It made her feel so much better so she kept it going. After a while she decided to log off and get some sleep.

The next day...

Gabriella woke up feeling much better for getting all her feelings out. She logged back onto her computer to see if anyone read and commented her journal. She scrolled down and noticed she had one message.

"From BasketBallBoy" She read out loud.

She clicked the message it read "Wow, you certainly have a lot on your mind! But you write really well. As for this Troy guy you like, I think you should tell him. You never know, he might like you back. Oh and if you want to talk faster I have AIM (don't own) and my screen name is the same as my account on here. Well talk to you soon Ella."

Gabriella quickly signed onto Aim. She added BasketBallBoy as her friends and for some reason when she saw he was on her heart skipped a beat.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Hey, this is Gabi.

BasketBallBoy: Hey Ella!

XxGorgeousGabixX: Ella?

BasketBallBoy: Yeah, well I figured your real name is Gabriella and so Ella for short. I like Gabi but I like Ell better. Is that okay?

XxGorgeousGabixX: Of course it's okay, just no one's ever called me Ella before.

BasketBallBoy: Well then it will be my nickname for you :

Gabriella smiled, even though she only new this person for 10 minutes she already felt close to him. Then she realized she never asked him his name.

XxGorgeousGabixX: So Basketball boy, since you know my name, can I know your real name?

BasketBallBoy: Hmmm, let me think. You could be some psycho stalker, I don't think I should.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Do I seem like a stalker to you?

BasketBallBoy: I think you do.

Gabriella could tell he was flirting and she was surprised she was flirting back.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Aw please? Come on you know more about me than I do you.

BasketBallBoy: Okay, besides my name what else do you want to know? I promise I'll answer.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Well, where do you live?

BasketBallBoy: Albuquerque, New Mexico.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Me too! Okay, how old are you?

BasketBallBoy: 17

XxGorgeousGabixX: Me too! What's your favorite thing to do besides basketball?

BasketBallBoy: Sing with my best friend or just be with her.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Aw, thats so sweet. You remind me a lot of Troy.

BasketBallBoy: Really?

XxGorgeousGabixX: Yeah. I'm surprised you put up with all my ranting and finished the journal.

BasketBallBoy: It's okay, I liked reading it. You really like that Troy guy don't you?

XxGorgeousGabixX: Yeah, I really do. Too bad he'll never like me back.

BasketBallBoy: How do you know that?

XxGorgeousGabixX: We're best friends, if he did he would have told me by now.

BasketBallBoy: But you've liked him forever and never told him.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Yeah because I'm too scared.

BasketBallBoy: Maybe he's scared too.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Troy doesn't get scared about anything, he's the most popular, confident guy I know.

BasketBallBoy: That doesn't mean he doesn't get scared. Maybe her really loves you and is just afraid he'll mess up your friendship by telling you.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Wow you make a good point. Oh my mom's calling me I have to go eat dinner, will you be on in about an half hour.

BasketBallBoy: Only for you.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Okay talk to you then.

XxGorgeousGabixX is away.

Gabriella smiled to herself. Maybe this BasketBallBoy was right, maybe Troy was just scared. She went down and had dinner and then eager to talk to BasketBallBoy again she rushed upstairs and sat back down at her computer. She smiled when she saw he was still on.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Hey again.

BasketBallBoy: Hi, I missed you.

XxGorgeousGabixX: I miss you too.

BasketBallBoy: Don't blush Ella.

Gabriella laughed surprised.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Your good.

BasketBallBoy: Lol, thanks.

XxGorgeousGabixX: Please tell me your name!

BasketBallBoy: I'm not going to tell you my name but I will tell you one thing.

XxGorgeousGabixX: And what's that?

BasketBallBoy: I have a feeling Troy Bolton loves you too.

Gabriella stared at the computer shocked.

XxGorgeousGabixX: How did you know his last name? I never said it.

BasketBallBoy: Turn around.

She slowly turned around to see a smiling Troy holding his phone. Then everything hit her, BasketBallBoy was Troy all along, he was using his phone to I.m. her. That also meant that she knew about Troy liking her. She suddenly got extremely pale.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey, Ella." He said smirking a bit.

As if reading her mind he said "Yes, I'm BasketBallBoy."

"Did you know it was me all along?" She asked.

"I figured it was."

Suddenly she got angry. "Then why did you not tell me earlier! You just lied to me and said that Troy, well you, liked me! Why would you do that! I thought you were my friend!" She screamed.

"You done?" He asked calmly.

She gave him a death glare and opened her mouth to continue her rant but she was interrupted by Troy's lips on hers. She was shocked at first but then started kissing back. She remembered the conversation between her and 'BasketBallBoy' _He loves me. _She though. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and knew that they'd be together forever.

_Okay, I'm not sure If I liked it or not but PLEASE tell me what you think REVIEW! I'll review your stories. Thanks so much for reading!_

_Kelly xoxo_


End file.
